


Only the Good Die Young

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Come out come out come out Virginia don't let 'em waitYou Catholic girls start much too lateOh sooner or later it comes down to faithOh I might as well be the oneYou know that only the good die young





	Only the Good Die Young

Virginia Knell hated potions. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the subject _or_ that she wasn’t good at it. On the contrary, she found the subject quite fascinating and she was, aside from her best friend Lily, top of the class. Even her teacher, Professor Slughorn, often commented that she had an aptitude for potions and should consider it for when she finished Hogwarts. The trouble wasn’t the subject it was the class. Since entering into their NEWT years class numbers had dwindled with many students opting to drop potions as soon as they could which left many classes with around 10-20 students each. This wasn’t the problem either. It was the fact that her class sizes had dwindled but left behind people she wasn’t particularly fond of in them. Namely, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Her low tolerance of the boys didn’t occur overnight, no, it had built up over the years. As she was also a Gryffindor and had been forced to witness their antics for all of her school years at arm’s length. They didn’t particularly impress her or endear them to her like they did to other people. If anything, she was indifferent towards them, it had only turned to dislike due to James’ relentless pursuit of Lily. She and Lily had merely rolled their eyes at the boys and scoffed at their antics. Now she was in a sticky situation.

Lily had fallen for James Potter.

It was a feat Virginia hadn’t seen coming. She had mistaken their playful banter for actual hatred. She had thought Lily had hated being pursued not that she had encouraged it. Now she supposed that she had been naïve to think this but reasoned it wasn’t entirely her fault. Lily had strongly suggested James was nothing more than an annoyance and Severus Snape, their once friend, had willed it to be true so much he had convinced Virginia in the process. But now everything had changed. Their trio of friendship was broken up as they no longer spoke to Severus and Lily had accepted James and his friends into their fold almost at once.

This meant that every potions lesson she was forced to sit with them and lily. She supposed James wasn’t that bad. His behaviour had changed, mostly since Lily had started to take notice of him, and he seemed more level-headed, grown up and less arrogant. If she had to be truthful she didn’t mind Remus either. He wasn’t as conceited and loud as the others. He was interested in the work and she enjoyed talking to him about a range of things. Peter wasn’t that much of a nuisance either but she supposed that was because she didn’t take much notice of him as he mainly just watched Sirus and James starry-eyed. It was Sirius who was the problem. He was loud and arrogant. He constantly vied to get the boys in trouble and though he was clever refused to use any of his intelligence for his work. Not to mention his disregard and poor treatment of the entire female population of the school.

To make things worse, he had latched on to her as a source of teasing. Since Lily and Virginia had tacked onto their group he had tried to impress her and when that had failed he had gone down another route. Making fun of her. It wasn’t mean. A sarcastic remark here, a fake flirt there. It was banter, she supposed, though she didn’t care for it at all.

Today she wasn’t having a good day. Professor Slughorn had asked them to get on with some written work, in aid of their upcoming exam, and spent most of the lesson at his desk looking as if he were doing nothing and at one point even dozing in his chair. This was a feat Virginia was finding incredibly hard. Out of the six people at the table, she found that she and Remus were the only ones doing the actual work. Lily and James, who now sat next to each other every lesson, were talking about the party that was happening in the common room later tonight all starry-eyed and Sirius was betting with Peter if he’d be able to ‘get off’ with at least five girls at the party without them finding out (Peter wasn’t convinced). Remus joined in on occasion, though he seemed exhausted by the mere act of lifting his pen, so his input was few and far between and so he, like Virginia, stuck to reading his book and answering the corresponding questions.

‘I don’t know Wormtail, I reckon I could do it,’ Sirius said as he folded a piece of parchment with a meticulous concentration in aid of making a paper plane.

‘It’s just not feasible Pads,’ whispered Peter, ‘the common room is very small. With the number of people that’ll be there how could you manage not to be seen.’

‘It’s not like I’ll do it right there and then.’

‘Well, that’s not the bet.’

‘I can’t even use all the rooms in the castle to my advantage?’

‘Well then, it’s not a challenge, right Moony?’ Peter asked looking at Remus for help. Remus looked up from his parchment sleepily and shrugged.

‘I don’t know Sirius. If anyone could and all that.’

‘Exactly,’ Sirius said conceitedly as he ran his hand through his flowing black hair. This was another thing that Virginia couldn’t stand. She had to admit that he was extremely handsome but as this was a fact he was acutely aware of it made him less attractive. He was arrogant about it and knew that several girls would fall head over heels for his charm and pick up lines, which they did, which Virginia found unappealing and classless. Not to mention that he didn’t seem to have any regard for girls.

Evidenced by his most recent bet. He tended to pick up girls that were eager to be with him and once he lost interest or had enough he’d drop them without repute. The female population of Hogwarts seemed to be split into three categories. The infatuated, the disenchanted and the simply uninterested. Virginia was firmly in the latter camp though her dislike of him gave her more in common with the disenchanted.

Virginia said nothing through their conversation. Lily was still deep in the middle of hers so she was forced to sit in silence as they joked and ribbed around her. It wasn’t just that they spoke so uncaringly it was that they were so, candid. Admittedly, Virginia hadn’t had much experience with the opposite sex but to hear Sirius be so blasé about everything made her slightly embarrassed. She supposed she could be considered a prude. As Sirius explained, in detail, his newest ‘target’ Virginia kept her eyes fixed firmly on her work though her free hand fiddled with the cross around her neck as she tried to hide the blush that was creeping in around her ears.

‘You could always try that fourth year. She seems keen,’ Peter said. They were back on the topic of the bet – weighing up the options for tonight.

‘Mate she’s like 14, that’s just weird,’ Sirius scoffed.

‘I’m just trying to think,’ Peter said pausing for a minute before saying, ‘Rachel Arenberg?’

‘Nah, I can’t go there again.’

‘Why not?’

‘We dated for like 3 days remember and then she found someone else’s knickers underneath my bed and nearly hexed me into next week,’ Sirius said. The boy’s voices died down as they tried to think of someone else. Sirus’ eyes trailed from his paper airplane upwards as he thought before they landed on the girl sitting directly opposite.

‘What about you Virginia?’ he said cockily, as he tried to elicit a response. Virginia looked up moodily as she replied, ‘what about me?’

‘Don’t you want to help a fellow Gryffindor win a bet.’

‘Why would I want to do that?’

‘Well, we’re friends now. What, with those two,’ he said as he jerked his head in Lily and James’ smitten direction, ‘only right to give you a shot.’

‘No thank you,’ Virginia scoffed her annoyance bubbling at Sirius’ smug face. He was getting the rise out of her he wanted.

‘Oh c’mon. You never know you might even have fun.’

‘What being one of the five girls you plan to have your way with and then throw aside?’

‘Woah,’ chuckled Sirius, ‘have my way with? Is this the 1920s?’

Peter laughed loudly, capturing the attention of all the table and making Virginia blush a deep crimson.

‘Well whatever,’ she muttered, dropping her eyes to her parchment and hoping he’d stop, ‘answers still no.’

‘Alright then. What about if it’s just you?’ Sirius said staring at her as her head snapped up abruptly. It seemed that all the table was listening in now as Virginia stared at Sirius in disbelief.

‘What?’

‘Forget the bet. Forget getting five girls. What if it’s just you?’

‘Don’t be ridiculous Black.’

‘I’m not being ridiculous. I bet you that I can get you to kiss me by the end of the party tonight,’ Sirus said as he smirked at her. Leaning back in his chair he watched her shift in her seat nervously. Virginia, a girl of renowned snark and nothing to say. In all honesty, she couldn’t believe he was even proposing such a thing. They disliked each other after all – even for a bet this seemed far-fetched. His gaze lingered on her and she could feel her cheeks turning bright red. Her eyes darted around the table as she watched everyone at the table watching her, enticed by the bet.

‘Fine,’ she said, ‘but I bet you can’t.’

 

* * *

 

 Throughout the day Sirius was incorrigible. His techniques varied but all were unsuccessful. At first, he tried to get her to talk to him directly – this included trying to talk about her interests and complimenting her almost non-stop. She was civil but ignored him nevertheless and so he changed tack to ignoring her. That was an unequivocal dead end so he swapped to indirectly bragging about himself and paying her backhanded compliments.

At one point, he even attempted to make her jealous but her resolve was nevnever wavered eventually gave up and left her alone. Fortunately, he wasn’t in her last two lessons and after school he had, quidditch training so she was granted some respite. Lily was in stitches about the day’s events and she teased her mercilessly and tried to find out whether or not she would be swayed. Luckily, Lily relented and the two of them went down to join the festivities that were growing ever louder in the common room which was now crammed with people.

 It seemed to be members of the older years who had been invited though there were some brazen second years trying to fit in. There was music playing loudly from a speaker near the portrait hole and someone had scrounged up some food from the kitchens. Virginia moseyed through the crowd met some of her Hufflepuff friends by the food table and the group commandeered some of the sofas by the fireplace though she took note when the Marauders entered late and muddy and headed straight to the dormitory to shower and change ready to join the party. They took up station with Lily upon their entrance and Virginia heaved a sigh of relief in hopes that Sirius may have forgotten their ‘bet’.

He _had_ seemed to have given up. He barely paid her any attention, not that she noticed, though she found her gaze trailing to him more frequently than normal. He moved around the room with finesse and every time she spotted him he was chatting to a different girl, most of whom were giggly messes.

The party waned on and the Virginia was having a good time. Her nerves had settled with Sirius keeping his distance and she could relax and enjoy herself. While many people were up in the middle of the room dancing she was sat, reclined in a chair, talking to her Hufflepuff 7th year friend, Regina. They were cosied up together trying to speak over the thumping music. Suddenly, the music became quieter as a slow song came on and Virginia rejoiced as they could finally speak with no hindrance. Her joy didn’t last long however as no sooner had she began speaking to Regina once more than she was tapped upon the shoulder. She turned and found a familiar face looking down at her with a cheeky grin. Sirius loomed over her as she moved to sit up in her chair.

‘What do you want Sirius?’ she asked with an exasperated sigh.

‘You. To come dance with me,’ he said with a smile as he gestured behind him to the couples that were now slowly swaying in the middle of the makeshift dancefloor. Virginia could see Lily’s flame red hair along with James’ messy do poking out amid the group of people.

‘Why?’

‘Why not?’

‘If this is just to win your little bet don’t bother. I’m not interested.’

‘It’s not about that. Just dance with me, c’mon.’

‘No.’

‘Oh, go on Gin,’ Regina said from her side.

‘Why?’ Virginia said with a stern look to the friend at her side.

‘It’s a party, have a dance. Here I’ll hold your drink,’ she said with a smile as she grasped the cup Virginia had been holding and practically forced her up and out of her chair. She shuffled forward and made her way at Sirius’ side towards the dance floor. They stood opposite each other before Sirius moved tentatively towards her and placed a hand on her hip and pulled her closer. Her hands made their way awkwardly up around his neck and she held on loosely as they swayed fairly unrhythmically to the music.

‘So,’ Sirius said with a smirk.

‘So?’ Virginia said exasperatedly.

‘Give it to me honestly,’ he said with a smile, ‘what are the odds of me winning the bet?’

‘Slim to none.’

‘Why?’

‘You know why.’

‘I don’t. I genuinely don’t.’

‘What don’t you get?’

‘The thing I don’t understand about you is why you are so reluctant to like me. I mean I didn’t do anything to you not really but you still spit out this unrelenting tirade of exasperation and dislike. Why is that?’

Virginia paused. She didn’t know what to say. Of course, there was a laundry list of things Sirius’ did that annoyed her but she never even really thought about if she disliked him, or if she did, why. Her mouth snapped open and shut before she hurried out and answer and said, ‘I don’t know…. we’re just different you’re outlandish and I’m just not. You parade around this castle bedding girls left and right- ‘

‘So it’s the girls? You don’t like me because I date a lot of girls,’ he asked as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he couldn’t seem to fathom how that could be a legitimate reason.

‘You just seem to have a total disregard for them.’

‘We have fun. It’s not a crime to enjoy yourself you know.’

‘There’s still a proper way to do things?’

‘Like what?’

‘Well you know. Dating, marriage the whole thing.’

‘Pffft,’ he said with an audible scoff, ‘I suppose you believe in waiting till marriage?’

‘So, what if I do?’ she snapped defensively.

‘Why though?’

‘Because I have faith.’

‘And that means?’

‘Waiting for the right person. Sex is special…to make a family,’ she said dropping her eyes to the floor. Virginia had always been someone who was proud of her faith, her reasons, her beliefs. But the way he looked at her, puzzled, was making her doubt herself. Even more so as he spoke further, his tone implying the ridiculousness of the idea, ‘I personally I disagree that locking a girl away and asking her to wait till marriage-‘

‘They didn’t lock me away!’

‘Well not literally!’ he said rolling his eyes, ‘But they promise you what? It’ll be worthwhile. That you’ll go heaven?’

‘Better than getting a reputation.’

‘Ah, so that’s your problem. You’re scared about the reputation.’

‘Well everyone knows you as the man who’s bedded everyone from the fourth year up.’

‘So what? In my opinion, I’d say it makes no difference.  Sex is fun. It’s so much more than just popping out kids-

‘Well I personally wouldn’t want to give myself away to just anyone- ‘

‘And you think it’s okay to shame me because I don’t believe the same thing. Because I’m different.

‘No of course not.’

‘But you do though. You dislike me because of the way I am with women.  Because I don’t follow the rules to the letter – what because I like to be myself. You look down on me and my friends, so what if we’re loud and outgoing. We’re kids having fun.  Look I get that you have faith or whatever. I don’t disagree with you, I don’t see you of less of a person because of the way you are. I just wish you’d give me a fair shot.’

He said, all sarcasm heat and passion from his voice. He seemed genuine and his large hazel eyes bore down on her causing the heat to flood her face. She shuffled awkwardly in his arms and muttered, ‘I don’t know what to say.’

‘Tell me something.’

‘What?’

‘You talk about faith – doesn’t that mean caring about people and being accepting people for the way God made them and all that?’

‘Well yes.’

‘So you should accept me the way I am.’

‘Well…yes,’ she said, embarrassed that his point made logical sense.

‘And what do you do for someone you don’t agree with. Or someone like me who might be “In need”,’ he said and though she couldn’t see him make the gesture of air quotes she felt his hands move near the small of her back.

‘Well,’ she said pausing for a moment, ‘I’d pray for them.’

‘So, tell me. You’re so worried about the way I act and everything – did you ever pray for me?’

‘What?’

‘Did you ever pray for me?’

‘Well no.’

‘So you dislike me because the life I lead isn’t the one I should be. But instead of trying to help like a good Samaritan or even saying a prayer you decided to despise and hate me as a person?’ he said with an air of disbelief. Virginia said nothing though guilt coursed through her veins faster by the second. Had she really treated him so unfairly all this time? Was she right to judge him so hard? She had always assumed she was in the right, that he was a trouble maker – but this Sirius in front of her seemed more than just an act. He genuinely seemed to want to understand her reasoning for not liking him. She wondered if that was why he had placed the bet in the first place, ‘maybe if you got down off your high horse every once in a while, and stopped being so high and mighty, you’d see us lowly ones actually alright. I mean Lily gets that now.’

‘Maybe you’re right,’ she said fairly quietly though he still heard her.

‘Maybe.’

The song slowed even further as it winded down to a close though both of them still stood locked together rotating slowly round. Neither of them said a thing but both of them were torn from their own thoughts as James appeared next to them and sighed, ‘Mate, I think some of the first years snuck some booze and Moony and Lil want help-’

‘Coming,’ Sirius said with a tight nod in James’ direction. James nodded back though he seemed taken aback at the abruptness of his best friends reply but disappeared nevertheless. Sirius let his arms fall from Virginia’s waist and moved back, sliding his hands into his pockets as her arms dropped from his neck, ‘Look just consider this. I’m not saying change your whole belief system. I’m not saying drop your knickers for the first bloke you see I’m just saying lighten up, have some fun. Maybe try and see that just because people aren’t the same as you doesn’t mean they’re not decent. Only the good die young y’know.’

And with that he slipped away through the hulking mass of people whom had returned to the dancefloor in lieu of a new faster track that was now being played. Virginia however remained stood there for a while. Trying to get rid of the crushing guilt that had befell her at his words.

  


**Author's Note:**

> more chapters or no? idk


End file.
